Blue Monday
by IThinkImParanoid
Summary: It hadn't been Harry's intention to throw the cheese stick that had him sitting at the "cool" table. No, it was the man next to him whose hand was on his special place! one shote, slash, OOCness, M for lime


_Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer do. I own plot bunny!_

**Blue Monday**

"Two more days 'till vacation, bitches!" Draco crowed, his crystal grey eyes scanning the table around him—The Fag table as most people called it. Draco was the only straight one, besides Pansy. "Hey, Harry!" Most of the gang was already seated in the lunchroom iat Forks, Washington High School, or FHS "Hurry up!"

Harry, whom Draco had just called to, was in line behind the Cullen's big ass group again. "Chill the fuck out, Drake! Can you not see that there's a shit load of people in front of me?" Harry growled and watched as Draco's gorgeous face split into a large smile.

"You, ah…, want to go ahead of us?" Jacob Black, Renesme Cullen's boyfriend, asked. "This'll definitely take a while, seeing as Embry eats a lot of food" Harry glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. Was _The_ Jacob Black speaking to him? Harry would only be so lucky.

Jacob Black, or the FHS quarterback, was Mr. It Boy; he hardly ever spoke to anyone who wasn't in his gang. Even then, if he spoke to people outside of his group, it was only to ask for the notes he missed from the days he skipped. Wich was often, and Harry was the only one Jacob asked because everyone thought he took good Chemistry notes.

_Dick… _Harry thought as he cut in front of them and scanned his idea card. "Yum…" He sneered; "Three day old banana and a fucking cheese stick for lunch." He paid the cashier, a lunch lady in disguise, and headed to his table.

He heard the 'in crowd' chuckle behind him and turned back to flick the group off. "Dick heads" Harry snarled as he reached his table. "I fucking hate their straight, hot, asses!"

"Whiner! But at least your looking hot, Har." Pansy greeted as she eyed his ensemble of the day; it consisted of a pair of tight, light blue skinny jeans, a floral print blouse—it had originally been made for girls, but Harry had found it too cute to resist— and a pair of red Van brand flats.

Harry nodded his thanks and then began to stare hard at his measly food. "Honestly," he groaned as his head thumped against the table. "Are they not capable of producing meals that are at least _appetizing_?" He threw his cheese stick at Blaise, who was passed out in Theodore's lap.

"Asshole…" Blaise snapped awakening from his comfortable pose, he threw the cheese stick back at Harry, who dodged it easily. They watched as it soared through the air…only to end up hitting Emmett Cullen in the back of the head.

_Shit…_ They all thought simultaneously, as dead silence filled the lunchroom. "Fuck." Draco whispered and tried to look like he had been doing something; he grabbed Pansy and shoved his tongue down her throat, two seconds later they were in a heated make out session that had Harry blushing.

"Who threw the fucking cheese stick?" Emmett growled as he roughly shoved himself away from the table and stood up. His eyes automatically went to the closest table near him. The Fag Table.

"He did!" Theodore squeaked, his finger pointing in Harry's direction, before he hid himself behind Blaise's head. Harry could periodically hear whimpers comming from the frightened boy.

"Theo you asshole!" Harry moaned, swallowing thickly he turned to face the largest of the Cullen's.

Frightened beyond all belief, Harry began to plead for his body's life; "I-it was an accident!" Harry protested as Emmett stalked towards him. "Really! I just dodged the cheese stick and it ended up hitting you!" it didn't work, instead Emmett grabbed Harry's tiny arm and dragged him towards his table. Emmett's table that is.

The Cullen and Rez Table.

The Cool Table.

The Hot Table.

_What the fuck!_

"The dumpsters the other way…" Harry mumbled shocked at his pussyness.

"Dumpster?" Emmett questioned. "Why would I want to get a pretty little thing like you dirty? You'll be joining me for lunch!"

_What?_ Harry was stuned. "L-lunch?" He whimpered as he reached to shove his glasses up his nose…only to realize he'd left them at home. "You're not going to hurt me?" They had reached The Cool Table now, Harry was trying not to show his fear, and was beginning to try to pull his arm out of Emmett's grip.

That only succeeded in his arm getting bruised and Emmett leering at him.

"Take a seat!" Emmett cried as he sat down next to Rosalie Hale, his girlfriend.

_Another straight one…_ Harry groaned in his brain and was about to say something when his phone rang…

_Uhnnn…. Want to fuck you till your wet, eat you like a popsicle, bite you like an apple…_ filled the groups ears, they stared at him in shock.

"You're fucking kidding me…" Harry snapped as he opened the phone. "Dad…" Harry's voice was deadly intent. He was tring not to break something, mainly his father.

"My child!" Was the answer on the other end as Sirius Black grinned from a far distance away, two states to be exact "How are you my little muffin? Daddy misses you!"

"You're such a baby…" Harry said exasperated. "Did you really have to change my ring tone to that, to that-that _song?_" He couldn't begin to describe how mortified he was. "You know how much I hate _popsicles_…" Harry whispered the last word.

_'Popsicles?'_ Jacob Black mouthed to him.

"Ah, My Child! Your mother and I try to train you with popsicles all the time. There is nothing to fear from them! You will learn not to choke!"

"Shut up!" Harry gasped as he tried to turn the volume down, only to end up hitting the speaker button.

**"There are many different flavors, My Child!"**_Shit…_ Had he really just hit the speaker button? **"Your Mother and I—Remus and I—have tried to show you how to lick them without gagging…but alas, you still like to use your tee-"**_ Thank god I found the off button!_ Harry gloated as he closed his phone and shoved his it into his pocket.

Harry chose that moment to glance up, and blushed feminine-like when he realized everyone had their eyes on him.

"It's not what you think!" He cried! _I'm definitely going to get beat up now…_ Harry thought and began to scoot his chair away from the table, he was going to escape!

"Not so fast, cutie!" the deep voice came from beside him causing Harry to jump in fright. "Afraid of popsicles 'ey?" The voice asked, slowly Harry turned his face towards the deep rumble, only to jump back when he realized who it was.

"Paul?" Harry asked awareness shooting through his body. He tried not to let his brain flashback to the times when he and Paul made out at one of Draco's many parties; last he heard Paul had gone back to Europe to live with his father—Fenrir Greyback. He had left just after Harry had confessed to having feelings for him, he hadn't even said goodbye. "I thought you were out of the country."

Desperate, Harry glanced around the table, only to see everyone watching Paul and him with avid fascination.

"Oh, I was, baby." Paul murmured his large, hand came up to catch Harry's cheek. "But I couldn't get you out of my mind…" His face leaned toward Harry's only to be shoved roughly away.

"What?" Harry growled. "You think you can just come in here and kiss me and everything will be fine?"

"I love it when you're feisty…" Paul moaned staring transfixed at the cute picture Harry portrayed. His bow shaped mouth was pulled in a sexy pout and his acid green eyes, unhidden by glasses, were glaring daggers at Paul.

"_Hmph!_" Harry roughly shoved his chair away from the table, drawing even more attention to himself. "Give me compliments and what? I'll suck you off?" He glanced down at the zipper of Paul's pants. "Not thanks, you might have aids." A large gasp filled the lunch room as Harry turned away, stalking towards The Fag Table, only to be grabbed from behind and whirled to face Paul.

"Don't be like this, Harry." Paul whispered, his mouth catching Harry's in a light kiss that left Harry breathless. "I'm here now, you should be excited," He glanced down at Harry's pants with a wicked grin.

"See!" Harry snapped kicking Paul in the shin, allowing himself to break free. "All you ever thought about with me was sex!" He stomped a few steps away to stare at Paul from a safe distance.

He looked good.

Really good.

Paul's thick black hair had grown longer since the last time Harry had seen him—in a closet during a heated make out session—and his skin was lighter. He was dressed in a pair of light-wash, holy jeans, a black t-shirt, and a grey North Face zip up. There was a bright blue Visitor sticker on his jacket.

Paul was just visiting.

He wasn't actually staying.

Great.

"You didn't seem to mind when we were making out. In fact, I think I remember you saying _put it in me_. That must have meant that you wanted my _aid stick_." A malicious grin flittered Paul's face.

"Fuck you, Paul." Harry snapped and turned to walk away. "Were done."

"That was a bad move, Paul." Harry heard Renesme say as he reached The Fag Table. "You really hurt him."

"No I didn't," Harry heard Paul say. "Harry doesn't have a heart to hurt."

"Fuck this," Harry growled to his table. "I'm getting the fuck out of here." Feeling wetness in his eyes, Harry wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. "I can't take this."

"We'll go with you Harry," Pansy and Astoria told him as they stood up, their designer heels clicking on the floor as they moved toward him."

"Harry!" Paul called as Harry walked to the doors in the cafeteria that opened out to the parking lot. "Harry, where are you going?" Paul was following behind him, Harry knew he was, but before Paul could reach him Pansy smacked him in the face.

"You're a bitch." She growled.

"Yeah," Astoria agreed as she slapped Paul's other cheek. "You don't deserve Harry."

"It wasn't just his fault," Harry drowned out his voice hitching. "I did say he had an aid stick." And then Harry was pushing the doors open and heading towards his car, not even glancing back as he went—his eyes were too filled with tears.

_

* * *

_

Three weeks later…

"Snap out of it already!" Draco growled shoving Harry's head underwater. They were at Draco's house—conveniently located right next to the Cullen home—and were staying there for the week until they flew to Harry's vacation home two states over. "Honestly, if your just going to continue to mope, then pick up the phone and call him!"

"But what if he doesn't want to talk to me!" Harry cried worry dancing over his adorable face. "He probably hates me."

"Nope!" Blaise popped, grinning like the bastard he was he arched a brow at Harry. "I heard from a delectable little Rezzy—" A loud smack filled the air.

"Theo!" Blaise cried clutching his cheek. "What was that for?"

Theodore's face was red and hurt as he stared at his long time boyfriend. "Are you cheating on me?" He growled, eyes holding murder focused on Blaise.

"Silly…" Blaise said smiling widely. "I love you. I would never cheat on you." They shared a loving kiss, causing Harry to cough and the girls to roll their eyes.

"_Ehem,_" Blaise cleared his throat. "As I was saying. I heard from one of the Rezzes, that Paul is moping just as much as Harry is."

"Really?" Harry was gleeful.

"Really."

"If you'll excuse me…" Harry said as he jumped out of the pool and ran towards his phone, his cute, booty shorted, speedoed bottom bouncing as he went.

It had been three weeks since the horrible argument between Paul and Harry, and all he had recently been able to do was cry and sit by the phone hoping it would ring.

Quickly, with unskilled fingers Harry dialed Paul's cell phone…only to have it go to voicemail.

"Shit…" Harry mumbled, setting down the phone with a depressed air Harry turned to face his friends. "He didn't answer…" He told them in distress his wide green eyes shimmering with tears.

"Oh, oh, baby…" Pansy whispered consolingly. "You know what this means don't you?" She looked at everyone. "Ambush the Cullen's' time!"

Confused Harry asked; "Cullen's'?"

"Paul's over there today."

"How do you know this Pansy?" Draco questioned his girl friend.

"A little bird told me."

* * *

Inside the mansion like home of the Cullen's the door bell rang loudly.

"Paul! Could you get that?" Emmett called, his eyes were glued to the television, fingers bashing buttons on the 360 remote.

"No problem…" Paul mumbled from the kitchen as he stalked towards the door.

He missed Harry. When he thought about, he realized they had both said things that they shouldn't have…but his words had been the cruelest, and it had ultimately hurt Harry.

Pushed him away.

Grumbling in angst he opened the door. "Can I help-," He cut himself off when he saw the person on the other side of the door.

_Harry…_ his mind thought. Harry scantily clad in a tiny swimsuit but Harry none the less. His mind lost track of his body's actions and he roughly grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him into the house. Slamming him into the wall Paul crushed their mouths together.

"Paul!" Harry gasped as Paul's hand found its way into his tiny swimsuit. "In the hallway?"

"On the floor," Paul groaned, his mouth grazing Harry's neck, his fingers delicately touching Harry's nipples. "In the bathroom, on the table, out _fucking_ side…"

Growling like a wolf he ripped Harry's swimsuit and pulled them to the floor. Harry moaned as Paul touched him, his mind going completely blank.

"I want to touch you…" Harry pleaded as he shoved at the clothes that blocked Paul's skin from him. "I want to lick you, and eat you, and I want you to _fuck me._"

That did it for Paul, leaving Harry on the floor he stood up and stripped out of his clothing, while watching as Harry slowly began to touch his cock. "I want you to screw me senseless…" Harry whispered as Paul came back to the floor. "I want you to fuck me over and over.

"Oh yeah, Baby." Paul whispered against Harry's ear. He moved two fingers to Harry's lips and whispered a strict "suck" and then groaned when Harry took his digits into that lovely mouth. "That's it…" Paul whimpered as Harry's tongue curled around his fingers. "Let go, baby." He growled.

Harry complied, instantly whimpering as Paul shoved his fingers roughly into Harry's ass. "Oh my god!" Harry screeched, head falling back in ecstasy, he panted as a haze of pleasure washed over him.

"You're so tight around my fingers baby…" Paul growled as he added another finger to Harry's virgin hole. Finally he grazed Harry's prostate causing Harry's rectum to clench in response and a loud groan to fall from his delectable mouth. "You're so hot for me." Paul whispered as his own hand began to stroke Harry's cock. "I'm going to fuck you now, baby." He told Harry.

"Yeah…?" Harry whimpered in response and then groaned in protest as Paul pulled his fingers out of him

"Yeah, going to fuck you into the floor," Was Paul's intelligent response. "You won't be able to walk for days…" Slowly, inch by huge inch, he glided himself into Harry's tight hole.

"So big…" Harry spasmed around his cock.

"So tight…" Paul whispered, his teeth nipping sharply at Harry's delicate throat. "Your mine now, Harry." He said as he sped his thrusts up, hitting Harry's prostate every time.

"Oh my god!" Harry screamed, close to coming.

"Not yet, baby" Paul ordered pinching the base of Harry's cock. "I want you to know who you belong to."

Crying in pleasure Harry groaned out "You" but knew it wasn't enough to satisfy Paul's wolf like hunger. "I love you!" Harry finally cried out, and then growled when Paul slowed his thrusts.

"What was that?" Paul asked as he began to fuck Harry hard and slow. "Say it again I didn't hear you."

"I love you…" Harry whimpered turning his face to the side to hide his emotions, only to be stopped when Paul pulled him up for an intense tongue dueling kiss. "I love you too." Paul said, smiling as he looked down at Harry he released the base of his adorable love's cock, and began to furiously pump into Harry's tight ass.

"So good!"

"Definitely." Paul smiled.

"Going—" _whimper "_—to_—" hushed scream "_—come!" with a burst Harry came on his and Paul's fronts.

"Mmm…" Harry sighed as Paul nuzzled his cheek. "love you…"

"I love you too." Paul responded as he gently pulled out of Harry who keened in slight pain, only to be cooed over by Paul in response. "You were so good, baby."

"Yeah!" They both heard from behind. Glancing up in shock they stared at the large group of Cullen's and Rez kids. "You two were _so_ good!" Emmett boomed.

"Please no…" Harry groaned as he buried his face in Paul's throat.

"It's okay, baby." Paul whispered his hands stroking Harry's back. "I'll be here to protect you."

"Always?" Harry asked.

Paul smiled. "Always…"

* * *

"'I' yo' ge' tha' on vi'eo?" Alice asked pansy as they sat in the kitchen nursing their bloody noses.

"Def'ni'ly," Pansy said holding up a shiny black camcorder. "'ere 'oin' 'o be 'o 'ich!"

"I 'o"

Enchanted they cheered together!

Little did they know that Harry was about to kill them…figuratively, of course!

* * *

**So...did you like it. This is my first cross over flic so go easy on me. I hope I meshed together the two books properly 8).**

**Read and Review everyone... please!**

**Oh! and incase your wondering what that last section said it was; "did you get that on video?" "Deffinitely, we're going to be rich!" and "I know!"**

**XD**

**ITIP**


End file.
